


Bonding and Begging

by Smushed



Series: Taking and Keeping John Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Begging, Bonding, Dom Sherlock, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omegaverse, Porn Without Plot, heat - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed





	Bonding and Begging

Fuck, fuck, fuck _off._ John hissed, scrambling to put his keys in the door, ridiculous, idiot, he would gladly be called every insult under the sun because what Omega in this day and age forgets their suppressant? Then again, he hadn't sat down all day, but what excuse was there when you start your heat outside?

 

The unmistakable signs. Waves of aching in his stomach, turning to pain, then a waft of relief, only to feel the beginning of the lubrication start to seep out of him. Another wave, another ache, the pain making him curse, the leaking trickling down his leg. Another- aching _want,_ desperate to relieve the pain, the leaking making him wriggle. The spaces between becoming smaller and smaller, getting a cab was too dangerous, he had to drop his shopping and run home. It was a good thing it was late.

 

He hadn't even thought of Sherlock, until he opened the door to their flat, and he remembered that Sherlock was an Alpha. _Shit._ He ignored the living room, dashing straight for his bedroom. He remembered creating an emergency stash of energy bars and bottles of water, never able to drop the fear of being unprepared, the military taught him well. He slammed his bedroom door shut, bolting the tiny lock at the bottom across the door. His own scent somewhat relieved him, only to make him realise how empty he was, how much maybe Sherlock's scent may help him through this. It must do. He glanced around, did he have anything of Sherlock's? For God's sake. He threw a pillow on the floor by the door, and kicked his box over, it also had his toys in. He hated them, but when his heat rolled in this intensely God he _loved_ them.

 

He pressed his nose at the door. Not enough. He shuffled and pressed his nose by the gap in the door, closer, in the gap. Yes. Sherlock's scent, as faint as it were, was simmering through the gap, wafting through to his senses, yes. The Alpha scent made him whimper slightly as he started to take off his clothing, messily peeling away each layer and tossing it to the side, the atmosphere making the damp trail down his leg chill slightly. _If only there were someone to take me from behind that would warm me up- NO._ John shook his head, nuzzling the scent through the seam of the door, he took a long inhale and let his hands travel down his body, trying to calm himself, but of course there was only one thing that would work.

 

He reached for a toy, and as he did the smell had intensified, how? He wasn't complaining, the musky and hot scent made him moan, the lubrication double as it slid down his leg, telling John there was a perfect Alpha nearby. He thanked everything for the bolt on the door, the only thing that was just about stopping him from finding Sherlock and jumping on his lap, he would fuck himself onto Sherlock regardless of what he said, and that's what frightened him about how desperate he became on these heats. Did suppressing them make them stronger when they came?

 

He placed the toy between his ankles and shuffled down on to it, just letting the head in, Sherlock's smell came at him again, even more intense than before, he was panting now. Wriggling down to fuck himself on the toy, it felt as though his body _knew_ it was fake, a man-made substitute. He cursed, but just awaited the feeling of being full, he needed that, he would be okay after that.

 

The scent again, John slid all the way down on the toy as the scent came again, it was glorious, he had pressed his palms against the wall and door either side of that glorious gap that was giving him this beautiful scent. How was it getting stronger? He closed his eyes. He didn't care, he inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled in a shuddering pant, the lubricant was soaking him now, the Alpha scent always did that but he had never felt this empty before. This desperate for a knot, the toy always did something to satisfy him, so why not today.

 

“Sherlock...” He panted on his next inhale, curling his fingers against the wall and door in despair. Inhaling him in once more.

“John, open the door.”

 

John's eyes opened, a brief moment of panic. Sherlock was outside the door, which is how that scent came at him so strongly.

 

“N-No. Can't- Please.” He managed, he would be angry later, Sherlock having the _nerve_ to stand outside of his room, having the nerve to making his self-penetration so unsatisfying.

 

“John. I want to knot you, open the door.”

 

The simple sentence went straight to John's desperate Omega brain, and also panged something inside John's rationalism. How perfect would they be as Alpha and Omega? Maybe Sherlock would look after himself more to make John happy, and maybe John wouldn't have to be concerned that any other Alpha would take him away from this life of running and chasing and being adventurous with his flatmate. He unclicked the lock, and rolled back onto the floor, eyes squeezed shut, toy slipping out of him he was that lubricated, that ready.

 

The detective opened the door, he was _naked,_ he must have anticipated this as soon as John had come home, and stood outside his room. “You bastard...” John murmured, Sherlock ignored him and with a strength John never knew existed, he was picked up by Sherlock's arms scooping behind his shoulders and under his legs. The feeling of Sherlock's bare and strong arms against his skin made him whine, and when the toy fell out of him he mewled, clinging to Sherlock's chest, brow furrowed, curse words rolling from his mouth in incoherent murmurs. This had to be the worst heat he had ever had.

 

He would be ashamed of the noises he was making, if it wasn't for Sherlock. He cooed and soothed at every desperate sound he made with his deep resonant baritone.

 

“We are going to bond. I'm going to knot you. I'm going to take care of you.” He instructed, calm and definite sentences, Sherlock's promise he is going to carry this through. John nodded, but scrunched his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening, but all he could focus on was his throbbing ache in his hole, the toy had at least done something and as he was placed on the bed he went to finger himself. Sherlock snatched his wrist away, it was a gentle snatch, but it still made John stutter.

 

“No, John.” Sherlock was calm, too calm, how could he be with a writhing Omega on the bed? But it was because he had savoured this since John had moved in. He had imagined this in one hundred different scenarios and the detective knew that his imagination and plan would never measure up to the real thing. And it didn't. He shuffled onto the bed, and craned down to kiss John. That lingered longer than he anticipated, he held John's face with his long hands, pushing his lips into his own, languid kisses and a tongue desperate to taste.

 

John gasped, this was unnecessary, kisses were not instinctual, it was purely human away from the dynamics of the Omega and Alpha gene. His heart throbbed almost to match his wriggling need, he opened his eyes then, when Sherlock finally pulled away from their kiss, and their eyes met and locked. Something sparked. It pulled at their chests and they both knew. This was it. It was what they wanted. All they ever wanted. All they ever will.

 

Sherlock hummed, as his hands trailed down all of John's limbs, craving to remember the feeling of how John's muscles rose and fell, trying to map out how taut his skin became over certain body parts. John went to speak but was silenced by the tongue at his scar, trailing small paths by its tip, kissing each part of the smooth raised tissue. Scars. Always an almost plastic texture, softer than Sherlock thought it would be, he tracked it with his mouth. John was shaking his head, clutching the dark curls.

 

“Please...”

 

“Yes, John.” Sherlock sat up, and took John's thighs, hands slipping with the lubrication. John whined in response, back arching on the mattress, trying to present himself.

 

Sherlock slid inside John, the resistance at first caved right away as the lubricant allowed the Alpha to be consumed all the way by the tight heat. He pressed as deep as he could, John suppressed a howl, he was certain he had never felt this full and satisfied in all his life. He clung to the Alpha's back, nuzzling his face between Sherlock's neck and shoulder before tilting his head back and to the side, revealing his own.

 

Sherlock nuzzled John then, his scent gland, inhaling. The detective slid his hips away, and when he slammed back into John he bit down. John was a squirming mess, the pain simmering into bliss as he felt their bond form, his aching emptiness taken care of as he was filled by Sherlock's large Alpha cock.

 

The pace became relentless, Sherlock continually slammed into John who clung to him in desperation. The detective licked the wound he made on John's neck as he fucked him, holding John in place, the rhythm elicited grateful and long moans from John.

 

Sweat beaded Sherlock's brow as he took John, their pheromones brewing around them, scents mixing to make the perfect Elixir. Sherlock reached down to touch John's cock, who keened to the touch, and the combination of being penetrated and touched made him gasp out an orgasm as his come splashed his stomach, but Sherlock carried on through John's panting, fucking him through the orgasm and extending it, the tight flesh making his own throat emit sounds he couldn't control, Sherlock was growling and groaning John's name, and John's hands clawed down Sherlock's back. He was building _again._ He couldn't believe it, Sherlock rode him, the sheets dripping, obscene wet noises as he slammed into John's soaking entrance, and each sound fuelled Sherlock's orgasm as it approached.

 

“Sherl-Sherlock!” John choked, he couldn't believe he was coming again, the feeling of being full, the rubbing against his sensitive flesh made him gasp, he didn't know if he could handle it, it was too much, overwhelming.

 

“John,” Sherlock stuttered as he picked up the rhythm and pounded harder, he could feel it, and John was begging now.

 

“Sherlock, knot me, please, fill me, Oh God, I need it...” His eyes blew wide as he felt it, Sherlock stalled, after one heavy groan he was panting through clenched teeth as he felt his knot inflate and fill John. John whimpered beneath him, feeling it fill him, the pressure tantalisingly glorious, he had no idea he could feel this full in his life. He clung to his Alpha, letting him fall onto him, John stroked Sherlock's head as they were locked into place, feeling the detective jolt as he emptied his orgasm, a furrowed brow and gaping mouth.

 

“Have you ever-?” John started.

 

“No.” He panted. “Have you?”

 

“Only with Betas.”

This was the first time either of them had ever mated, their nature's screaming in rejoice that they had finally fulfilled their destiny. John was content, feeling the throb of the mark at his neck, he gasped a small moan as Sherlock came again, the detective's body tensing once more.

 

Sherlock brought his hands to John's hair and stroked his fringe away from his damp head.

 

“There's a very high possibility I have just impregnated you.” He murmured, John wasn't sure whether he could hear fear or doubt in Sherlock's voice but he tensed around Sherlock's knot in response, milking him more, making his flatmate gasp another moan as he shuddered again.

 

“Good.”


End file.
